mikeymini87fandomcom-20200214-history
SS Episode 3132
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3132 Plot: Pirate Edna comes to Sesame Street Air Date: May 4, 1993 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: E, Y, 8 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ahoy! Pirate Edna sails the high seas aboard her ship, with her seagull Stinky (formerly owned by Oscar), on her way to Sesame Street. She looks through her telescope, and spots today's sponsors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird plays catch with some kids, when Pirate Edna makes a less-than-grand entrance. They pry her out of the garbage bin, and she asks them for help in her search for buried treasure (she has a permit to do so). Gina has to work at Hooper's, but the others are willing to join her, so they get their own eye patches. Before digging, Edna leads them in some exercises. Big Bird remarks, "Pirates have as much fun as day care!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A caterpillar sings "Exercise, Exercise." Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Super Grover are standing behind a wall addressing the audience. They speak of the differences between above (such as a bird flying) and below (as in when Grover crash lands on Telly). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A moving truck takes the number 8. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Somebody Come and Play." Snow leopards version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A satelite view of the earth is shown on television, while a group of geese decide to fly south. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In front of the Fix-it Shop, Pirate Edna shows the gang a map of Sesame Street which will lead them to the treasure they're looking for. She points to the letter Y, which is what marks the spot, and also asks about some of the street's famous spots, making sure the map is accurate. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edna and the other "pirates" find their way to the Y that marks the spot. They'll start digging as soon as Edna finishes folding up the map. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Y for yawn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk: "Boogie With Your Body" Part 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A little girl sings "There Is Only One Me." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A look at how families do chores both on a farm and in the city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings "I Gotta Be Clean." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|All living things need clean water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three taxi chairs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pirate Edna starts digging for the treasure, but finds that she can't dig into the concrete with a shovel, whether it's a big one, a bigger one or the biggest one. Luckily, she also brought a jackhammer. "Don't try this at home, mateys!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pirates sing a doo-wop song about how they are preparing for their journey. Artist: Michael Sporn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk: "Boogie With Your Body" Part 2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two Navajo kids narrate an animated sequence based on their drawings of their home and lifestyle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I'm a Bookworm, Baby!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the "Land of No Shoelaces," people find it difficult to play basketball, swing and run, until Edna Lovelace comes along. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ornate E's go easing by to a song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk: "Boogie With Your Body" Part 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A snake displays shapes, which are identified in Spanish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "The Inside Story," which shows what's inside various household objects. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The 8 Brothers Circus displays 8 elephants. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The hole is deep by now, but the "pirates" have finally found the treasure! Edna opens the treasure chest, and finds some "pieces of eight" - the number 8, to be exact. They assemble the number in sped-up footage. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Eight children dance in a colorblock grid. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl's grandmother teaches Spanish to her parrot Kuka. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A white boy hangs out with his Latino friend. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts the Letter of the Day Pageant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Writing utensils form the upper and lowercase letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Brush Boogie" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Y for Yak Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover asks a boy how much he can count. The boy says he can count "millions of hundreds," and is hesitant at first, but Grover assures him that they have enough time to count. The boy gets up to 22 before Grover cuts him off |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr. examines a box. A smaller lamp pops out of the box, demonstrating "surprise." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Exploring in Your Closet" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Elmo argue over who will be the last to say NO, but the word itself scares them away. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Have you seen my NO?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl narrates a segment about her friend, Billy, who swims with dolphins. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|10 masked dancers are counted. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk: "Boogie With Your Body" Part 4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Knights use different words for "big." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids form a square. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|After filling the hole back up, Pirate Edna says goodbye to Big Bird, Gina and the kids, grabs the next available rope and swings away. Gina announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide